The Queen Of Hearts
by SilentDreamer01
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy finds an unusual girl at the same hieght and age as Sora with a mysterios personality, the question is... who is this girl? sora,roxas,ventusxyuna'girl reader'. Humor,romance,fantasy,adventure,mysteries. TO BE RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Hey .! This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, YEEEY! :D. As always, I need your comments for improvement, sooo, Please comment and also rate while your at it.. thanks, thanks, thanks!

A/N: Hehe, girls here we go again, think that you're Yuna here, OK~! So, let's start the story…

* * *

Sora, Goofy, and Donald where traveling worlds. Defeating heartlesses, and most especially, meeting new people, friends and comrades.

While they where traveling, they came to a place called "The Keyblade Graveyard"…

Sora: What a lonely place…

Donald: I'll say there's nobody here.

Goofy: Ahyuck, your wrong there Donald, look!

Goofy pointed his finger in a high-up mountain. His finger was pointing to an unknown girl with long black hair looking from afar. A small portion of her hair was tied-up in a bun while the left-over hairs flow down to her waist. She has a white polo shirt for the inside top and a black sleeveless buttoned shirt for the outside top (like a waitress top). She has a black skirt being secured by a white belt with a chain as a design. She has high-heeled boots(like boots of a pirate girl), and for the finishing touch, she has a golden heart necklace with little diamond designs. And WALA! A beautiful, cute and adorable girl for eyes to see!

Goofy: Ain't she perty, Ahyuck~!

Donald: I'll say… Wait, what did I said?

Sora: Well now that we're here and she's here, let's introduce ourselves!( Sora said with a large grin as he towards the mountain where the girl was)

Donald: HEY!

Goofy: Sora, wait up!

* * *

Sora: Hey miss, I'm Sora what's your-!

The unknown girl ran fast inside a nearby cave leaving Sora speechless…

Sora: What the hell is the matter with that girl! I'm just asking her name nicely!

Goofy: Gawsh, don't be angry Sora! She must be scared of seeing other people her.

Donald: Well, she shouldn't be! This place is where keybladers fight so she should be used to it! Why I outta-!

Sora: Looks like your more angrier than me! Let's just follow her and ask her personally.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe… sorry for being a late updater for my fanfics, like most people, I am also busy studying, and sorry also for my first chapter 'cause I made it when I was sleepy that's why there are so many wrong grammars there so yeah, sorry 'bout that ^^;

A/N for the girls: As I said in the previous chapter, think that your Yuna. I do it all the time when I read Fanfictions and quizzes in Quizazz(the ones that knows what I'm saying, you know what I mean, and for those who don't, just search Quizazz and you'll find out) with the made- up character as the lead character ^^

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy followed the mysterious girl into the cave being stunned by the huge surprise they had seen.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sora asked in a state of shock. "This is impossible" "Ahyuuck, better believe it" said Donald and Goofy in the same state as Sora.

Seeing a girl living in a dead world was mestyrious, but what was most likely to be the most shocking thing that they wouldn't even think of was seeing a huge- wide cave in a dead world with living things! That was a really shocking scene for the trio to even see in this wasteland. Dogs, cats, horses, all of it, animals, trees, plants by land, air, or water, all were there, even mountains, hills, an ocean and a lake, but there is only one human living in it, and it was that one girl they have followed to the cave.

The trio came upon a tree with paupou fruits already ripe and ready to be eaten. Sora was even more curious than before, for the place that which he knows of where this type of fruit is found is only at Destiny Islands, but dismissed the idea quickly because after seeing this cave, he wouldn't doubt it for even a second.

Sora heard his stomach growling and instinctively climbed up the tree and took a paupou fruit and ate it. "Hey guys, want some?" Sora said grinning widely while eating the paupou fruit in his hands.

When said this, Donald and Goofy's stomachs growled loudly turning their faces red in imbarassment.

"Well, it won't hurt to eat one right?" Donald said holding his stomach.

"Hyuuck, It ain't poisoned so why resist?" Goofy said with a goofy smile.

"Thought you guys would say that", and Sora tossed to them two paupou fruits. They ate and ate till they can't eat anymore.

"Ahhh, that was filling right guys?" Sora said smiling in content to his companions.

"I'll say" "That was a good suvenier for this trip" the two replied contented as well.

"Now that our stomachs are full and contented, let's go find that girl we saw", Sora said determinedly knowing that the girl knows the answers to the mysterious cave and to know the girl as well.

"What? No way I'm going searching for that girl! I'm still mad at what she had treated us before we came in here!" Donald said angrily after quickly going into a sitting position.

"Garwsh Donald, she didn't mean to be rude you know", Goofy said in a reasoning tone.

"Even so, I still don't wanna!" Donald said reasoning back.

"You know what to do right Goofy" "Right back at 'ya Sora" Both of them said with a wide grin looking at Donald.

"I've got a bad feeling about this", Donald said looking at Sora and Goofy holding a vine both smirking evilly.

* * *

"Come back here you little duckling", Sora said while chasing Donald.

"For your information, I am a full fledged du- Whaaa!" Donald said trying to slow down but was too late because he was now caught by Goofy in front of him.

"Tie him Sora", Goofy said grabbing a hold of Donald.

"Let me go! Let me-!" THUG "Nighty, nighty Donald", Sora said while tying Donald up.

"Isn't that kinda harsh Sora, hitting him in the head with a rock I mean", Goofy said kinda sorry for Donald.

"That will keep him quiet for a while when we bring him with us while we're searching for that girl, but just to be sure…", Sora said while placing a cloth on Donald's mouth, "There, that'll do it. Now, Let's begin the search!" Sora said pointing his index finger in front of him while thinking exciting exploration in the mysterious cave of wonders.

"Poor ol' Donald..." Goofy continued.

* * *

"They've entered the cave with without any difficulty, maybe they are what he said they were…" the person said with a small smile slowly appearing on the persons face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora, Goofy, and the still fainted Donald began their search for the girl in the cave. They've searched and searched for the girl until night time. The searching was hard for the trio more especially when Donald woke up in that afternoon. It was hard for them to make him stop moving here and there, but Sora was stopped by Goofy from hitting Donald again with another stone because Goofy said that Donald had too much rest for the day and still needs some sleep reserved for the night.

All of them where tired more especially Sora and Goofy because of passing Donald to the other one back to the other because of tiredness of carrying him around. They did not think of pulling him because he might think of a plan and get loose from his bindings so they didn't think for that option any longer and went on carrying Donald on their shoulders.

* * *

"Let's set up camp here at the sea shore and continue the search tomorrow morning", Sora suggested picking up big leaves for their beds and shelter.

"Don't think of escaping us now Donald", Goofy said untying his feathery friend.

"I ain't going anywhere, okay! And if I did, then I'd get lost!" Donald retorted after he had been untied from the vines and finally relaxed himself, Sora's the one setting up their resting place because neither Donald nor Goofy knew how to even build one and only Sora knew but being assisted by Goofy doing it.

"Woah Donald, I didn't thought you were smart. I didn't even thought you'd say such a thing at all!" Sora said teasing Donald knowing that he would get mad.

Donald was heating up, they all know it. Sora was bracing himself, getting ready to run for miles. Even though Donald, little as he seems, he is a fast runner when he's in a hurry but more especially when he is angry, that is why Sora can't afford to lose to the little game he had started with Donald.

"Grrrr, Sora!" Donald's fury is rising every minute getting ready to chase Sora even if they run through the entire cave, he does'nt care, the thing cares now is catching Sora and beating him up till he bleeds.

"Uh-oh, here he comes", with that cue, Sora started running as fast as he could to get away from Donald while having fun doing it.

* * *

"Can we stop now?" Sora asked tired.

"Yeah, I'm getting a little sleepy and tired. Let's head back to camp" Donald said walking slowly like Sora.

"Great idea, hum, I'm getting a little sleepy myself", Sora replied going to the direction where the beach is, but before they could get back, Donald had punched him in the head.

Sora immediately held the part where Donald had punched him, "Hey, What was that for?" Donald laughed faintly looking at Sora, "That's payback for earlier" he said still laughing.

"Haha, very funny, let's go back to camp before it gets even darker". Sora began walking, Donald behind, to where the beach was and saw Goofy already asleep in their made-up beds.

Sora then noticed that the flame was almost out and thought of getting more wood "Donald, stay here, I'll go get more firewood in the forest".

"Don't go wandering about Sora, we don't know what other things that lurks in this cave", Donald replied warning Sora of what things that might happen in the mysterious cave.

"Don't worry pal, I can't be beaten easily", Sora said thinking proudly of himself.

"I hope you're right there", Donald said looking at Sora with no faith in his not so clever friend at all. "Now I'm of to the woods" Sora said marching to the forest, "He isn't listening…" "I'm Unstopable!" "*sigh*, I'm right" Donald sighed frustrated of Sora's careless behavior.

* * *

"Firewood, firewood, oh, here's one!" Sora was picking up some wood when suddenly… "GRRAAAAAH!" "Woaah, what the heck is wrong with yo-!" Sora fell backwards upon seeing a monster, with yellow sharp eyes, furry-scaly skin, razor sharp nails and teeth in abnormal shapes and sizes.

"Eww, what an ugly monster you are. Heartlesses have better looks than you do!"

After Sora had said this, the monster had chased him all around the forest not caring of Sora's opinion, "Oh,man. I'm not in the mood for this!"

The monster chased and chased him until they have reached the end of a mountain and Sora had stoped just before he could fall of a cliff, the monster still running towards him, "Woah, woah, woah! Stop, stop, stooop!" Sora started waving his hands in front of the monster trying to make it stop but it won't even listen, it was also too late to move aside to not to be caught in the fall, "Waaah!" (poor Sora ^^).

* * *

"Waaah!" Sora sat up quickly from his comfy bed? It was strange because the last thing he could remember was he fell of a cliff because of that monster that was chasing him all night.

He was in a small house which three or four people can live in. It in its small living room in the middle, there is a small wooden table in the middle with two chairs, at one side near the door is a wooden sofa and at its side is a small wooden cabinet with a wooden lamp. Sora thought it was funny because there wasn't even a switch or even something to light it up, but, there was some kind of a container inside. There were two rooms there and each room has its own double bed, a window and its own wardrobe. The outside has a terrace and had small stair case going to the beach. There, Sora had found the girl they were searching for.

Sora quickly ran towards the girl who was at the stair case who quickly turned around and saw Sora running towards her. In her shock, she stepped backwards but slipped her food and stumbled down along with Sora.

The girl woke up and saw that Sora was on top of her unconscious. She couldn't get him off of her because she was suddenly paralyzed, she felt her heart beat fast as she froze; this was the first time this had happened to her. Sora's consciousness came back to him and felt something under him. He pulled of slowly and saw the girl was under him and saw she was slightly and began blushing himself. He pulled up quickly and helped her up. Her blushing quickly disappeared as she got up and turned her back on Sora.

"Hey that's not nice! After helping you get up that's what you're gnna treat me! Sheesh, girls these days…" Sora was furious of the girls sudden action towards him.

"Is it my fault that we stumbled all the way here hmm…?" the girl said facing Sora and looking him in the eye.

"Good thing that you're talk- Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have stumbled all the way here!"

"Why I outta-!" Sora suddenly stopped as he saw the girls face change from an annoyed one to a sad one.

"You… you actually kinda remind me of him… look like him to be exact… n-n-n-no it couldn't be, that's impossible… he… he was long gone…" the girl added, about to go to an emotional break down but managed to stop it and act like nothing happened.

"What him? Wh-who is this guy you're talking about?" Sora had a questioned look. He wanted answers, wanted to know more about this girl, he had a tingling feeling at the pit of his stomach, but, somehow he knew her, somewhere, but he doesn't know where.

"That is none of your business…" She answered quickly in a slightly cold manner.

"It is my business. If he looks like me like what you have said, then I must find him and…" Sora paused for a while and then continued, "… will that bring back the smile on your face", he slowly turned his head to a different direction to avoid her gaze, this made the girl giggle seeing him all flushed pink, "Now what?" he added facing her.

"You're a funny man just like him, he always makes me laugh more especially when I'm sad or in a tight spot", she smiled sweetly making him feel like melting.

"At least I made you smile", Sora was so shy he couldn't even look at her straight at her, this was the first time he saw a girl so beautiful in his entire life. He considered Kairi beautiful, but this girl was in a whole different level than all the girls he had met, she was at the top list at that. The girl suddenly waved her hand in front of Sora gaining his attention, he was in his daydream world and the girl had just brought him back from reality.

"Okay! Now that that's settled, we will help you find him no matter what!" Sora was all hyped, he does all kinds of silly things.

She was now not just smiling but laughing. She was really amused at Sora's actions, "You are such an amusing man," she complimented him with a sweet smile on her face.

"That's what I am! An amusing man! And the girls say I'm hot! Am I hot in your opinion?" Sora grinned sheepishly, kind of knowing what she will answer.

"Eh… not really", she had said this because she had wanted to see more entertainment. Sora was both furious and hilarious. She can't deny that he was cute and handsome, but hot, there is a slight doubt on it.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said wiping a tear of joy on her eyes, "what did you want to tell me before we stumbled here".

"What? O-oh yeah! I wanted to know more about you like what's your name, why you live here and about your life" Sora's curiosity on the girl came back when she asked what he wanted to know.

"Oh, silly me," she punched herself lightly on the head while winking and sticking her tounge out, "I blurted out too many things without telling my name. I'm Yuna (a.k.a. the girl reader yay! ^^) by the way" the girl known as Yuna put her hands in front of her signaling Sora to shake it.

"Sora, nice meeting you", Sora then took Yuna's hand without second thoughts and shakes it rather hard because he was getting all hyped again and that made Yuna shaky, "about you living here and your life" Sora stopped shaking Yuna's hands and got all serious. Yuna jumped slightly, surprised of the sudden change of mood. She then moved her head to her chest making her hair cover her eyes then lifted her head up again also having the same expression as Sora.

"I've been in this world-"

"Wait, you know about the other worlds?"

"Yes"

"H-how?"

"You'll know in due time"

"But, that was also in my question!" Sora pouted.

"I'll answer why I live here, but the other things about me, is for another time to be discussed", she answered.

"Well, that's fine by me!" Sora said while smiling goofily.

"I have lived here ever since I remember. It's quiet here, Except when there are Keyblade Wars taking place here sometimes, at least they don't disturb me or the things that lives here nor they not know this place…"

"Wait you also know about the Keyblades and the Keyblade Wa-!"

"What did I said earlier?"

"All in due time, I know"

"Good. How about your friends? Wouldn't they be worried about you right know, because you know, they're out there somewhere and you're here talking to me?" Sora gave Yuna a questionable look and then remembered that he left Donald and Goofy at the campsite to look for wood.

"Oh man, oh man. They'll gonna lecture me for sure!" Sora was now panicking worried of the shouts and lectures he'll get once he finds them, "Oh man, I don't even know where to find them! I don't even know the ups and downs of this place!"

"I'll help you find them Sora, I know the ins and outs of this place, and after we find them, I'll tell them what had happened", Yuna said smilling at Sora.

"Oh thank you, thank you Yuna, you're a life saver!" Sora said giving Yuna a hug, lifting her off the ground and moving her from side to side, Yuna then, in the process, got dizzy and afterwards fainted, "Yuna? Yuna you there?" Sora then put Yuna down and saw her fainted, "Oops, sorry Yuna", then Sora quickly shook her till she woke up.

"Gee Sora, don't do that again when a person just had eaten. By the way, have you eaten already?"

"Nope" Sora answered.

"Come on, I know a place where there's a lot of food", Then Yuna pulled Sora through the hand and went on their way to where food was aplenty.

* * *

**Yay! Finished my third chapter of my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! Don't you guys forget to R&R~! ^^**


End file.
